This invention concerns a carton sealer using paper tapes, particularly using a paper tape, which is adhered automatically on a carton.
A common conventional carton sealer uses a brown yellow plastic glued tape or a transparent plastic tape in sealing cartons, impossible to use tapes made of brown packing paper, which has different physical feature from the aforesaid tapes.
However, the aforesaid plastic tapes become useless after being taken down off cartons, discarded as garbage. As widely known, plastic does not biologically degrade for a long time, polluting our environment, and underground water, to give large impact to our daily life. In addition, if it is burned, it will give off toxic gas to impair our health. So, the pressing tendency nowadays is to make as little use of plastic for bags or tapes as possible.